Draco's Past Reawakened
by Morgan Felton
Summary: School has begun at Hogwarts, and the whole crew is back. However, there is a new student named Ryann who is not only a major part of Draco's past, but is determined to be a part of his future.
1. Chapter 1 The Return To School

9 Chapter 1****

9 **9** ****

It's a beautiful, sunshiny day. Two children, about 8 years old, are playing in an expansive back yard. One is a boy, with pale white-blonde hair and enormous gray eyes. The other is a girl, slim and pretty, with auburn hair and flashing green eyes that sparkle as the boy and girl play a game that only they can understand. Their mothers sit on lawn chairs, gossiping in the way of very old friends. Suddenly, the sky fills with clouds and a storm descends upon the happy group. Thunder roars and lightening fills the sky. An angry man storms out of the house, screaming and waving a wand in one woman's face, while the other woman tries to ward him off. Abruptly, the man's rage turns from the woman to the little girl. The blonde boy instinctively throws his body in front of the girl, but to no avail. The sinister man looms overhead, grabs the girl, and shoves her towards the woman he had been screaming at moments before. 

"Get out of my home" the man screams, as he holds back the little boy.

"NO Daddy, don't make them go! Come back! Come back…" sobs the little boy….

Draco Malfoy sat up with a start. Where am I? he thought sleepily. Oh, on the train to my sixth year at Hogwarts. Draco tried to remember why he had woken so suddenly, but his brain had already shoved aside a thought that it would rather have forgotten forever. And yet, his heart still beat furiously, although he couldn't remember exactly why. To calm himself, Draco whipped out the one thing he knew would cheer him up.

"Hello gorgeous" he said to his reflection in his pocket mirror. Yes, Draco thought, even after months of being kept at home by father, I still have my charm.

Not that Draco needed any self-reminders. He had already had a visit from several girls leading other, new, first year girls around. Apparently, he was part of the tour. And exhibitionist that he was, he made every girl that came in think that maybe, they would have a chance with rich, handsome, clever Draco Malfoy. He just loved leading people on, and he loved being a nasty bastard even more. Ahh life's small pleasures. This train ride was particularly enjoyable, as Potter seemed to have decided not to join them this year. Probably off with Weasley doing something brave and heroic and award winning, reflected Draco. Those moral Gryffindors never seem to run out of ways to be golden boys.

The train ride seemed to be full of electric tension, and Draco has a sneaking suspicion it wasn't just because he had begun to use a new kind of hair gel (although that fourth year Ravenclaw Laney Graine HAD commented that his hair looked particularly shiny). That same anxiety carried over into the Great Hall and the Sorting Ceremony, but Draco was too busy making snide comments about Potter and Co. and flirting with every female he came across, that he didn't even really notice the gossip going on around him until he heard a single piece of news.

"I heard that their name is Ryann! Maybe it's a new boy!"

At the mention of that name, Draco's heart gave an odd little beat, as if something had actually ruffled his normal calm, cool demeanor. Of course that was just absurd. Nothing ever got to Draco Malfoy. Nothing. Not since that one day…

Before Draco could even finish that thought, Professor McGonagall got up to begin the Sorting Ceremony. After the Aidan Alank was put into Ravenclaw, and Blaire Craine was put into Slytherin, Draco's attention began to drift off to more important things. Particularly, which Slytherin girls had hit puberty over the summer. Seemingly, many had. Although Slytherin usually wasn't the best place to find a date, as most of the girls had some strange tastes and even stranger faces. But hey, they were female. Well, mostly. 

Something happened then that called even Draco's attention away from the girls - and there were few things indeed that could accomplish that. 

A figure, cloaked in a long black cape with a hood drawn before their face, walked in. Striding in next to the mystery guest was none other than Dumbledore's pet himself, Goodness Incarnate, Potter. As Mr. Can'tDoWrong sat down with Granger and Weasley, the individual in black walked up to the group of terrified first years, and stood there as if waiting for the show to get going. 

Gradually, the Sorting got back to normal, although undue attention was being paid to this newcomer and, as usual, Potter. O goody, thought Draco, another year with the Dream Team. Again, Draco's mind wandered off, although he couldn't quite shake the memories that gossip had brought up. The ceremony was winding down, and then McGonagal called out a name that made every head in the room turn:

"Ryann West"

The whole room went silent as the person in black strode up to the Sorting Hat. As they reached the chair and sat in it, this Ryann threw back their hood and revealed their face. A gasp of astonishment went up as people realized that this Ryann was a girl. Everyone in the room immediately turned to their neighbor for some sort of gossip. Everyone that is, excepting for the always-cool Draco Malfoy. But at that moment, Draco was merely trying to recover from the heart attack he was sure he had just had. Ryann West, at Hogwarts. 

Over the din of the Great Hall, The Sorting Hat came to its decision.

"GRYFFINDOR" the hat shouted, amidst a roar of approval that house's table set up. The girl slowly stepped down from the platform, and took a seat in between Potter and Granger. The Slytherins around Draco began to grunt in protest and comment on how the Dream Team had just grown 33%, but Draco was still enough in shock to not even be able to say anything.

Ryann West is here, was all that Draco could think or say. Ryann West, at Hogwarts.

9 


	2. Chapter 2 An Encounter

Chapter 2

Ryann had been slightly afraid, walking into that room full of her fellow students. She had never really had to deal with other children – her parents had always had a separate tutor for her. The only person of her own age that she could ever remember having dealt with was Draco Malfoy. And who knew what had happened to him…not that she cared. Of course not. She was aloof, detached, and kind only to those that were kind to her. And fiercely loyal to those that had accepted her.

Even from the first, she had known Harry Potter was someone she would get along with. Who hadn't heard of him? Poor kid, she had always thought. Who would possibly want that much publicity because you lost your family and happened to be as brave as the parents you can't remember. It was a bit of a shock, however, when Hagrid had come to save her and Ms. Emanon, Harry had been with him. It seemed that the Dark Lord Voldemort had been keeping a watch on Harry while his minions had been at her house, killing her parents. Ryan quickly shoved this thought from her head, and fought the tears that threatened to show the world that she, Ryann West, actually showed her feelings. 

The library was nearly empty as she walked in and sat down next to Hermione. Yes Hermione was such a comforting person, always ready with a practical answer. But obviously had a huge crush on Ron, although Ryann wasn't about to be rude and air this observation to the group of the eternally oblivious. 

This thought made her smile a bit as she pulled out her Potions homework. According to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, it wasn't normal for classes like Potions, or any class in general, to be solely one house. But scheduling had been a bit off due to someone hacking into the teacher's grading system. Soon, all too soon claimed everyone, the classes would be inter-house. 

Presently Harry and Ron joined the two girls and they got down to studying. Ryann remembered that she had left a book on one of the bookshelves, so she got up to get it. Secretly, Ryann hoped that Ron would get the message and take the seat next to Hermione, but that was probably too much to ask. 

As Ryann walked back to the table, absorbed in her book, she heard escalating voices, and as she got closer, she heard exactly what they were saying:

"Just leave her alone you great prat!" exclaimed Ron.

"I think Granger can speak for herself, don't you?" said a deep, manly, arrogant voice full of malice and some sort of deep-seated hatred. "Now, Granger, tell me. Is it true that even a Mudblood would turn up her nose at the Weasley abode? I hear it's quite a sight to behold – gnomes all over the place, dirt everywhere…"

Obviously, this speaker intended to continue this list of imagined problems with Ron's home. But Ryann would not stand for anyone treating her friends like this. 

"Excuse me, you great ass, but you happen to be in my way. Move unless you would like your face rearranged." Ryann said quite calmly, not looking this intruder in the face. To Hermione and Ron she said "Are you guys alright? And who is this prick?"

"O dear," said that ever present and obnoxious voice. "Has Potter donated more money to the Weasley cause? We all know all of your winnings went to their clothes, but now hiring a bodyguard? And a pintsized one at that. Shame…shame. Figures, stupid Mud blood…"

At that name, Ryann began to quite honestly see red.

"And just who do you think you are, you filthy…Draco?"

O god, its Draco Malfoy. At Hogwarts. Ryann's thoughts a jumble, she was completely panicked. And he really did end up exactly like his father. O god. What do I do now? 

"Ryann" 

All Draco could say was Ryann. O god, what she must think of him. Wait a minute. This is just another girl. So what if we grew up together. Malfoys don't care what women think of them. Any woman. Not even if he had known her most of his life. Not even if she had great, accusing, beautiful green eyes.  

"And what do you want, o protector of all that is good and bashful and can't stand up for themselves?"

Damn you Malfoy, she thought. What has your father done to you?

"Draco," she said, looking so lost and confused. " What are you doing? What has happened to you?"

"If I had the faintest idea of what you are talking about, I would be able to answer." 

Draco had a way of saying things that made whomever it was directed at feel absolutely ridiculous. But he had neglected to remember that this girl was not one to back down at a challenge. Draco saw that glint in her eye, and the memory of that look just before she knocked him down to wrestle him for the last Chocolate Frog made him catch his breath.

"Well Draco, I can see that you have ended up just like your father. Congratulations."

"Why thank you."

       Ryann could not believe this was the little boy she had grown up with. Her disappointment was so much that she could feel her eyes fill. She tried to turn away from Draco, but not quite in time. Those tear-filled eyes simply made Draco want to grab her and hug her, as the old – Draco would have. But he had a reputation to protect now

Ryann ran away to hide in the comfort of her dormitory, away from the prying eyes of her new friends, and those dreadful gray holes, that once had been great pools of light, which now occupied Draco's eyes.

Later, although still too soon for that ache in her heart, Hermione came in to find out the answers to the questions that everyone had been waiting to ask.

"Ryann, are you alright honey?"

"I'm as fine as can be expected at the moment. How are you?"

This biting sarcasm didn't bother Hermione a whit. She knew that this cynicism was only Ryann's way of avoiding her feelings, and Hermione was determined to find out exactly what had been going on behind the scenes.

"So, you are probably here hoping to gracefully glide into making me give you an explanation" Ryann said, not as a question, but as a statement of fact.

Hermione was just nice enough to look down and blush a little, but she really did want to know the story.

"Well, Ry, you have to admit that it IS quite confusing, you and Draco having a conversation and all that. I mean, how do YOU know Lucius Malfoy? I thought you were from America."

"Well," Ryann said. " You had better get comfortable, because this will almost certainly take a little while."

9 


	3. Chapter 3 An Explanation

**Chapter 3**

"I'll bet you don't know this, but Harry, Draco, and I all lived on the same street as small children. Of course, after the whole deal with Harry and Voldemort, all the wizarding families in the area moved. They just couldn't deal with the sadness of seeing the wreck and remembering. So my family moved out into a rather large mansion that we had gotten as an inheritance. My parents were both Muggles, you see. And they were both becoming famous actors on television. So they fixed up the house and when I was about three, the Malfoys moved into a family estate right down the road. 

Narcissa and my mother had known each other at Hogwarts, so they took this opportunity to become friends and have someone to talk to during the long hours. My mother overlooked that Lucius had been found as a Death-Eater, and Mrs. Malfoy overlooked that my mother wasn't a 'pureblood'. My mother always told me stories about that, how they put their prejudices aside because they wanted to be friends. I don't know, but it makes our little petty things seem so small and insignificant. 

Well anyways, Draco and I were great friends. Lucius was always out somewhere, doing something dreadfully important, so we kids had the run of the household. You'll never believe this, but Draco wanted nothing to do with his father. In fact, he hated him. We all did, but no one would admit it except us. And whenever Draco and I would play games, I was the maiden who was in distress, but only because I had fought every monster in the realm and was bleeding severely from a massive head wound. Only then could Draco the Great come and save me." 

Ryan smiled a little at the memory, and sighed. "It seems like only yesterday. But then, one day, as Draco and I played in the backyard, Lucius suddenly came home. I guess he simply hadn't realized that my parents were Muggles, I don't know how that would have escaped him, but it did. He stormed through the yard, threatening to kill both my mother and myself the second he laid hands on us. 

Narcissa threw herself in between my mother and Mr. Malfoy, so he turned his attention to me. He tried to place a curse on me, but Draco jumped in the way at the last second and took the curse for me. The last I saw of him was him lying in his father's arms, yelling with all of his weak voice, for me to come back.

 O god, I was so scared for him, even more scared for him than I was for me, for who knew what strange things Lucius Malfoy could think up to torture them with. Obviously, he chose the best tool ever. He turned Draco into his own little minion. 

I just can't believe that that was Draco, MY Draco. It's just, just, so unbelievable. I mean, I have hoped and prayed that he was ok, that he hadn't been killed or maimed or driven crazy. And what do I get in return? This jerk who can't even have a single original thought, and who seems to think himself the discoverer of original sin."

"Yes, that's Draco alright." Hermione agreed. "But I can tell that there is something else, something underneath just this disappointment…" 

"Hermione," began Ryann with a smile completely absent of any pleasure. " I knew I could trust you to pick up on the smallest detail. And I know that deep down; you are hoping I will explain why I came here, why I can't trust anyone except Harry with my secret. Well, since you have been so nice to me, I guess I will tell you, but you can't tell anyone. It could be the death of me if you do, literally. 

All right. Now, where was I? O yes. Well, after we were banned from the Malfoys, it was simply too hard for any of us. Besides, my parents were getting into the whole movie deal, and so we moved to California – that's in America. We lived there, perfectly content, for 8 years. Until the day I opened my Daily Prophet and read that Lord Voldemort had emerged. 

No one really thought anything of it, but I remembered all the allegations with Mr. Malfoy and the Death Eaters…

One night, Ms. Emanon and I crept out to watch the stars. Yes, she and the new Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor Emanon are one and the same. We were out stargazing when there was a loud noise from the direction of the house. We both ran back, thinking that someone had broken in, or that the pipes had burst or some kind of normal, Muggle problem.

 But as we drew closer, I saw that great, gray, terrifying cloud with the face and the snake…oh I shudder even at the mention of it. My heart stopped Hermione; really it stopped. I knew that my parents were dead. Do you know what that feels like? No, thank your lucky stars, and hopefully you never will. 

Ms. Emanon handled the situation calmly, and ran off to send an owl with an urgent plea for help. As she ran off, I saw the Death Eaters slink out of my house, as if they were disappointed for some reason. I didn't know why, until the last Death Eater's hood fell a bit, revealing that long, white blonde hair my nightmares have been full of. 

It was Lucius, and he looked grim, most likely because he hadn't been able to rid the world entirely of my family. He stopped, and seemed to look straight at me in my little hiding spot in the bushes, as if to say 'I will get you'. I was literally shaking I was so afraid then, afraid for my life and afraid for what my parents must have gone through. Thankfully, Malfoy took off and within about an hour, Hagrid and Harry had come to get us." Ryann finished, her eyes beginning to tear. It would take more than a month for her to be able to completely hide her feelings. And this new Draco, this complete ass, wasn't helping anything.

Hermione tried to comfort Ryann, but it really didn't help. Everything was so crazy that it was just too much for any one person to be able to fix things. Hermione was beginning to look tired, and the other girls were beginning to come into their bedroom for the night, so Ryann decided that was enough sharing. The girls hopped into bed, but Ryann just couldn't get to sleep. She decided she would sit by the window and just look out, look out at the endless forest and dark, starry night. Her gaze was distracted from the heavenly sight above to a small window in the far bottom corner of the Hogwarts castle. Ryann stealthily reached into her bag, and slowly removed her Spyglass, uncapping it silently so as not to awaken the other girls. As she focused her gaze on the small sliver of light, the only other light to be seen in the entire expanse of the castle in front of her, she realized just who she was looking at. It was Draco Malfoy, and unless her eyes deceived her, he was either crying or his eyes had suddenly begun to leak. Ryann's guess was, he was crying out at the endless forest and dark, starry night. Her gaze was distracted from the heavenly sight above to a small window in the far bottom corner of the Hogwarts castle. Ryann stealthily reached into her bag, and slowly removed her Spyglass, uncapping it silently so as not to awaken the other girls. As she focused her gaze on the small sliver of light, the only other light to be seen in the entire expanse of the castle in front of her, she realized just who she was looking at. It was Draco Malfoy, and unless her eyes deceived her, he was either crying or his eyes had suddenly begun to leak. Ryann's guess was, he was crying


End file.
